Demon Jobs
by Carabootoo
Summary: Sock has died and goes to Hell. He gets a job while Hell is revamped to help Jonathan commit suicide. Sock can't do it and becomes friends with the human. WELCOME TO HELL BASED!
1. Chapter 1: Sock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to Hell or any characters in this story. I'm just filling in details that were not in the short film. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sock

It was a warm, sticky night in the dark graveyard; there a teenage boy digging holes for three corpses. He had longer, brown hair that stuck up in the front from his red pilots' hat. The hat had dull yellow goggles on top his head and stars on the ear flaps. The back of his brown hair was hidden by a purple beanie hat. His light blue t-shirt was hidden by a brown vest that hung a little too low on his waist. His red scarf drooped over his chest and knotted the two end pieces over his chest. Over top of his ripped, faded blue jeans was a purple skirt. Yes, a skirt. He didn't know why, but he always found the skirt sort of cool. His clunky brown shoes had mud and unappealing red goop on them that surprisingly matched his striped socks.

"_This is Sock, he just killed his parents. In his sleep. Now, of course, most people would be, perhaps, a little shaken after having accidently sleep-murdered their parents. But Sock, was not most people. See Sock had been struggling with an overwhelming desire to kill things all his life. You could say he had some mildly homicidal tendencies. Now, what made Sock so uneasy was what he had to do next."_

The grave on the right said, "Mom" the grave in the middle said, "Dad" and the one on the left had no name on it. Sock dragged his dad over to the middle grave and flung him into the pit. He filled the hole with dirt and patted it down. He looked over to the right and saw he already buried his mom. Realizing was to be done now; he walked over to the end grave and pulled out his knife. He carved an 'M' into the stone, stopped for a moment, and sighed. He continued his work and stood back to solemnly admire it.

He looked at his knife that he had since he was little. Many memories washed upon him as he opened his mouth to speak. He closed his mouth then reopened it again speaking gravely to his knife,

"Well, ol'friend. I never thought I would come at your business aid. We've had some pretty good times, I guess. I really don't know what to say to you, I mean you're a knife!" A tear ran down his cheek as he bit his lip to hold back a sob. He held his knife with both of his hands and gripped the handle so hard his knuckles turned white. He positioned himself so he was on the edge of the dirt hole and looked back up at the stars. He blinked his tears away and looked back at some trees in the distance.

He took a deep breath and breathed out his next words, "What to say what to say. Any last words? No. Any thoughts? No. I guess, I'm done." He turned his head so he was looking at his parents.

"Good-bye," he spoke quietly shutting his eyes and bracing himself. A sharp pain grew in his abdomen as his vision darkened. He winced and looked down at his belly. His knife sprouted from his stomach, staining the vest with a dark red. He looked back up again and pretended not to notice his tears that streamed down his face. His vision darkened completely as he lost his balance and fell into the hole he dug. He took his final breath and let his head fall to the side. Sock was dead.

The gravestone above him read : ME.

* * *

**Well that's my story! Please comment if I should continue!**

**No review= A week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal

**I'm kind of sad that this story isn't getting as many views as I thought.**

**So, please give my baby a chance. It took me a long time to write this guy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to Hell or any characters in this story. I'm just filling in details that were not in the short film. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Deal

"Welcome to Hell. Would you like a hand?"

"Uh, yeah thanks."

The strange man flipped over Sock, still holding his hand, and pulled Sock up to his feet. Sock looked at his surroundings realizing he was not on Earth anymore. He wasn't in Heaven either, and from what it sounded like, he was in Hell. Although, it didn't look like much; it was white and had a huge filing cabinet that was so tall it curved up and down to the ceiling. But, Sock thought, I don't even see a ceiling.

This place was as interesting as the strange man who welcomed him here. He was tall and spindly with orange 'flaming' hair, sideburns, and a little beard. His suit that he was wearing went from purple to black in a blended motion from top to bottom. The man had a wide grin like he had too much caffeine. The man quickly turned around and walked towards a small desk in the middle of the room.

"Come in to my office and sit down," he gestured to a chair for Sock to sit down in. Sock mumbled thanks as he still took in the room. It seems too comfortable for Hell, or at least the version he has heard of it.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Sowachowski?"

Sock was stunned that he used his fun first name. But, he still proceeded to answer the man's question.

"Because I killed my parents. And myself."

The man laughed and said in an amused voice, "Heh, I'd kill myself too if my parents named me Sock."

"Where's all the brimstone and fire? Why am I not being tortured AS WE SPEAK, suffering for all eternity! " Sock suddenly blurted out to the strange man.

"Stop being so desperate, kid," the red-head walked towards a door that was on the other side of the desk.

"See, I'm currently in the process of having Hell renovated. Everyone is off the hook right now, the only one who is suffering…IS ME!"

Sock stood up from his chair and looked at the man. He was currently rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes like that would somehow stop his pain.

"I mean, just look at this place! It's a flipping mess!" the strange man pulled the shades up for Sock to see the outside of his office.

"The gluttons and the lawyers are in the middle of what looks like a turf war and the murderers have been hanging out with the network executives, I-mean-that-certainly-cant-be-a-good-influence-on-them," the red-head had blurred his last words together and said them so quietly only Sock could hear him

"The murderers or the network executives?" Sock frowned at the scene in front of him.

The purple suited man grabbed Sock's shoulders lightly and yelled, "AHHHDGAHHHEHHHOFFUHHHH," Sock patted the man's head and looked back at the scene in front of him. I guess, he thought, it doesn't seem that bad.

"Soooo, what's gunna happen?" Sock said trying to change the subject to get the man off his shoulders.

"What's going to happen," the red-head said, perking up, "Is that I'm going to make you an offer."

"Oh! So like a deal with the devil?" Sock exclaimed excitedly.

"No, like a job offer. I already have your soul, Mr. Sowachowski , do you really think I'm going to challenge you to a fiddling contest?" the man took a deep breath then continued.

"Anyways, the truth is kiddo, you remind me of myself," the purple suited man said walking with Sock back to his desk. Sock looked at the man confused and pushed away from him.

"Yourself? But you're-"

"Mephistopheles, please, call me Mephistopheles," said the red-head, cutting in.

Sock smiled at the strange man, starting to like him.

"Well, if we're going to be all buddy-buddy, you can call me Sock," the colorful teenager pointed to himself. Mephistopheles smiled and considered what Sock had told him.

"All right, Mr. Sowachowski, Sock it is!"

Sock sat back down at Mephistopheles' desk and looked around at his posters. One was a cat poster that said, "Believe," and another one that had a drop of water on it said, "Tranquility." The boy was confused on how perky this place was, especially if it's Hell.

"Ok, Sock, let me just pull out your file. You think that since we are living on a separate plane of existence that we would have something a little more sophisticated than a filing cabinet, but you'd be wrong," Mephistopheles seemed to be talking to himself under his breath, but while he was talking Sock noticed that there was a computer on his desk. Why hadn't he just pulled up his file on there?

"So!" Mephistopheles almost yelled, grabbing Sock's attention back on him, "Tell me, Sock, how did you get into the whole killing people thing?"

Sock looked down at his desk, almost embarrassed at the thought of Mephistopheles' question.

"Well, it's-it's kinda personal,"

"I won't tell a soul!"

"Well, I mean it's-it's a long story,"

Mephistopheles pulled out the filing cabinet so it pushed open and never stopped.

"Oh, I've got eternity," he laughed.

Sock pressed his mouth into a line.

"Do you ever stop responding in clever puns?"

Mephistopheles was now floating upside-down over the cabinet so he looked at Sock.

"When this place freezes open!" the red-head smiled at the boy.

Mephistopheles looked back at the files and found it.

"Ah! There it is!" he floated to a sitting position, and then sat down at his chair in front of Sock. He snapped his fingers and the drawer flew back in it holder.

"So, Sock, this demonary position I'm about to offer you is kinda a big deal. You'll be accounted to a human counterpart. It's you job to haunt, torment, pester, and be a general nuisance to the human until eventually he, uh, punches his own ticket."

Sock was nearly out of his seat when Mephistopheles listed off what he was going to do the human. He was bouncing up and down on the edge on his seat just itching to find more out. Suddenly, he jumped out of his seat and put his hands on the desk so he was eye to eye with Mephistopheles.

"You mean I get to kill people?" Sock exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Mephistopheles considered the boy's words and tried to put his own words in a way to not make the killer boy sad.

"Not exactly. You get to help people kill themselves."

Sock considered his words. He can't kill, but he helps kill them? Hmm.

"And if I decline your offer?"

Mephistopheles smiled at Sock like he had been waiting this whole time for him to ask this question.

"You won't"

Sock laughed nervously and shrugged the man.

"Well, I can't argue with that!"

Mephistopheles kept his too-much-caffeine smile as he passed the file to Sock.

"This is your first job. You will work from 9 to 5 and have weekends off!" he watched as Sock opened the file and looked at his counterpart.

Mephistopheles continued talking about this person that wasn't very fair about working hours, but Sock wasn't listening. He looked at the teenage boy in his file with excited eyes. He looked at the boy's name and decided that this was going to be the best job ever. Jonathan wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

**Well that's my story! Please comment if I should continue!**

**No review= A week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	3. Chapter 3: Jonathan

**Hey! Whuddaup, peeps! so next chapter for this story! Please comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to Hell or any characters in this story. I'm just filling in details that were not in the short film. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jonathan 

Sock arrived early for his job. He knew the boy took the bus to and from school, since his house was so far away; his bus picks him up at 6:30 and gets him to school by 7:30 ten minutes before school starts. All this information and more, in that file that Mephistopheles gave him. Knowing that he can see him, Sock hid behind a bush until Jonathan came to his stop. Sock waited for ten minutes until the boy came up to the stop. Sock, unbelievably excited, started to get up and walk over to the boy. He hesitated for a moment, and then started taking big, quiet steps to Jonathan. Sock slowly turned his head to the teen and took his demeanor in.

Jonathan had a XXL grey sweatshirt on that was way too baggy all over his body. He had dark blue skinny jeans and dark grey Converse shoes on him. His hair was blonde in the front and black in the back and very shaggy. His purple headphones were over his ears and his eyes had huge bags under them like he hadn't slept in days. His face was rather interesting though; his mouth was twisted into a frown and his whole face was pale like he had a cold. His hair ran over his eyes making him able to hide his expressions.

Jonathan noticed the new person who was next to him and quickly turned his head to see his new "neighbor". Sock turned his head away from the teen and started staring at what was ahead of him. He noticed the boy's piercing grey-blue eyes looking at him making him start to worry. Was this the boy whom he was supposed to pester? He seemed already dead and unnoticed to the world, heck, he's probably disillusion with the world! Sock pressed his lips into a line and frowned. No, he had to do this job; it was probably the only thing that would be exciting during his afterlife. He thought of what he could do to pester the kid on the bus. His eyes widened and squinted into smile as the school bus came up to the stop. Oh yeah, that could work.

The door opened for Jonathan and Sock started to walk up the bus stairs. The door closed on his foot, but to his surprise, it didn't hurt. Demon, right, Sock reminded himself. He walked on the bus until he got to Jonathan. He stood in front of him and cocked his head. Jonathan didn't see the demon and pressed his head against the window. Sock sighed and widened his eyes, hoping the boy would at least turn and see him. Jonathan turned his head and moved his book bag from the seat next to him unhappily. Sock sat down next to the boy and frowned, Jonathan was back in his original position.

"Hey, kid," a voice said beside him.

Sock turned and saw Mephistopheles sitting on a seat across the aisle from Sock.

"Why is he ignoring me?" Sock questioned the Demon Lord.

"Cause he's disillusion with humanity, I mean, he is a teenager after all,"

"Can he see me?"

"He can, they can't,"

"Can he see you?"

"Nope,"

"Can he hear us?"

"He can hear you. YOU'RE talking to yourself,"

"Wha-"Sock started as he turned towards Jonathan.

"Nuh uh, he's wearing headphones!" Sock screeched as he turned back to Mephistopheles. He saw a blank seat where Mephistopheles was sitting. Sock groaned and turned back to the front of the bus with an annoyed expression.

Sock mentally slapped himself; it's been two hours since he lost Jonathan. He found him at his locker before third hour started but Sock had a lot of annoying to catch up on. What had Sock been doing the whole time? He wandered the halls looking for Jonathan. But now it was Jonathan was in his least favorite class, English. Unfortunately, English was Socks least favorite class too. He fell asleep for the first fifty minutes of class. The last five minutes was approaching and Sock had done NOTHING to annoy the kid. He started to panic and think about losing his job.

While in his panicked state, Sock looked over Jonathan's shoulder. He saw the boy doodling in a notebook; wanting to get a closer look, Sock leaned over Jonathan's arm and looked at the drawings. Jonathan noticed Sock's actions and wrapped his arm closer to the paper so Sock couldn't see them. Sock, being a nuisance without knowing, put his hands on Jonathan's desk and stood up on the desk. Unfortunately, Sock's hands fell from Jonathan's desk and flipped himself and his desk so they were face down on the ground.

"Jonathan!" the teacher yelled at the front of the classroom. Sock smiled to himself as he realized he just annoyed the boy. The bell rang for next period and Sock made sure that he followed Jonathan.

* * *

Gym was next on Jonathan's classes and today's sport was basketball. Sock thought up a plan while he was waiting for Jonathan to get the ball. The boy stopped in the middle of the court and was desperately trying to find someone to pass to. His eyes set on Sock's as Sock smiled and waved his hands. Jonathan glared that the demon, knowing he had gotten him in trouble today. He chucked the ball at Sock angrily, hoping to hit his face. Instead of catching the ball, Sock stepped to the side and let the ball bounce next to him. Jonathan clawed at his face angrily and looked at Sock with annoyance. Knowing the demon had gotten on the teen's nerves, Sock smiled and acted like he was sorry. Gym class ended and the next period was lunch.

Sock was looking forward to talking to the boy at lunch. He wanted to know more about Jonathan so he could pester him more. He saw Jonathan sit at one of the tables in the back and pull out a sandwich. Before he bit into it, Sock floated over to him and sat down. He tried to look innocent by putting his hand on his chin and smiling at the teen. But the boy seemed only more aggravated by this action and moved to a different table. Sock was left at the table alone with a sad face. He was sort of disappointed and unhappy at Jonathan's rash move. Sock frowned and floated out of the room and outside of the school.

Sock waited outside on a bench for the rest of the day until Jonathan came out. He followed the teen on the bus and sat by him again. Both boys stayed quiet for the entire ride until the bus stopped at Jonathan's house. They both got out and headed towards Jonathan's front door. Jonathan turned around to face the demon and took off his headphones.

* * *

"What do you want?" Jonathan said almost pushing his words out of his mouth. Sock took a deep breath and answered his question.

"I-uh-I'm a demon and I'm here to haunt you? Ah-wait. I-uh…ok," Sock stuttered as Jonathan slammed the door in his face. Sock sighed and looked at the ground. This job was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

**Well that's my story! Please comment if I should continue!**

**No review= A week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


End file.
